


An Avenger's Revelation

by bi_furious1



Series: Black Widow: The Sub-Missions [5]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Deadpool (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, F/F, Food Kink, Food Sex, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_furious1/pseuds/bi_furious1
Summary: The Black Widow is forced to re-evaluate her role as an Avenger without S.H.I.E.L.D. In learning about herself she crosses over with an unlikely character as well as her true mistress.





	

 

(This story takes place before the events of Age of Ultron and has many characters featured in the Marvel Universe. The 5th entry in an ongoing Avengers series, please read the earlier entries to best enjoy this sequel)

 

Present Day

 

Avengers Tower

 

New York

 

A lone Avenger walked casually through the luxurious communal area of the empty complex, her heels clacking in the wide-open space. Climbing the glass stairway that arced around the room, the redhead looked out over the Manhattan skyline just as the sun set over the horizon. Reaching the highest level she continued along the upper walkway passing Tony’s lab, the ex-S.H.I.E.L.D agent glimpsing a robotic arm at work through the tinted window. Ignoring the impressive technology, the woman headed straight for the double doors ahead of her.

 

As she drew closer to her target, the woman casually checked her appearance, shrugging in her short tan trench coat. The redhead's clothing gave nothing away, the former spy still prone to anonymity over her newfound fame. But now it was time to be seen:

 

Unbuckling the belt, the redhead opened her jacket with a flourish, allowing it to fall to the floor as she continued onward.

 

Unveiling a sheer black negligee, Natasha Romanoff felt the cool air meet her creamy skin. Beneath she wore a red lace décolletage, tight demi-cups holding her full chest in place. A matching garter belt suspending sheer red stockings complimented this erotic ensemble, red knickers following the curve of her behind. The revealing items only served to display the woman's perfect form, the ex-agent's curves tantalisingly accentuated by a pair of sweeping black heels.

 

Sexuality oozed from Natasha’s every pore, the redhead’s artfully applied make-up the icing on the cake; dark, lush red lipstick, eyeliner and blusher completing the erotic image. 

 

No more skintight black uniform, yet she still intended to go into battle.

 

Arriving at the double doors, Natasha leant against them momentarily. Running a hand through short red locks the woman took a steadying breath. This was when her façade faded, albeit momentarily, her cool demeanor replaced with signs of apprehension.

 

The outcome of this engagement could make or break her; this alias maybe even defining her role as Black Widow from now on.

 

Bracing herself, Natasha pressed through the double doors.

 

....

 

6 Months Earlier 

 

S.H.I.E.L.D Safehouse 

 

Washington

 

Natasha Romanoff burst through the heavy metal doors gun raised, her usual subtlety all but forgotten as she focused on her target. Even in the dark of this dank dam complex, the redhead knew exactly where to aim, leveling the pistol in the direction of her former employer.

 

"Thanks for knocking," Maria Hill stated dryly.

 

The Ex-Deputy Director of S.H.I.E.L.D didn't flinch, setting her pen down wearily as she looked up from her makeshift desk. Ever since she had discovered her agency was compromised she'd been expecting this meeting. The Black Widow, after all, was ultimately just another asset that required evaluation. One that was apparently malfunctioning.

 

"Did you know!?" Natasha asked bitterly.

 

"Know what??" The brunette replied patiently.

 

"That HYDRA was running S.H.I.E.L.D!"

 

Maria blinked, her crystal blue eyes faltering momentarily; it still hurt to admit her former life had been lie:

 

"Of course not," Maria responded pointedly; "How could you even ask me that?!"

 

Natasha shook her head, stepping forward into the light from Maria's desk lamp. Immediately she could see the strain, the redhead's battered suit reflective of its wearer's latest near-death experience. Even the Black Widow's gun arm was trembling, the affect of a recent gunshot wound to her shoulder abundantly clear. When the redhead spoke it was through clenched teeth:

 

"Oh I don’t know, maybe because every mission you ever assigned me was off the books?? How am I even supposed to know whose lies I’ve been telling!?"

 

Maria stood up abruptly, staring down the redhead even with the weapon pointed directly at her:

 

"What are you after here Romanoff? Some revelation to clear your conscience?! You’re not going to like my answers so you may as well shoot me!"

 

Natasha paused, her eyes misting over. For all her anger, she knew this course of action could hardly be justified. The redhead lowered her weapon:

 

"I thought I was going straight…."

 

"Well we both know that’s not true," Maria replied jokingly. 

 

Natasha glowered as she reluctantly returned the gun to her hip holster. Leaning against a nearby concrete support, the redhead massaged her injured shoulder, speaking quietly:

 

"I placed myself at your feet Maria. I crossed ethical lines; professionally, physically-"

 

Stepping around her desk, Maria walked into the redhead's personal space. Natasha didn't blink as the other woman ran her hands around her hips, apparently examining her injuries, their faces millimetres apart: 

 

"-sexually.” Natasha continued awkwardly, “And I hold myself accountable for all that. But I have to know what I was a part of before I can move forward."

 

Natasha frowned as she felt her utility belt loosen, the brunette unbuckling the strap around her waist:

 

"Sorry Romanoff, but these tools are no longer licensed. As for your... off the book assignments, including the Martinelli Protocol, it was all sent from the top down," Maria explained as she unclasped Natasha's thigh straps, tugging the equipment free:

 

"Each docket was encoded, but they all came from the World Security Council itself. That’s the good news."

 

"And the bad?" Natasha whispered, her dry sexy tones not disguising her concern.

 

Maria sighed and for the first time Natasha saw the vulnerability that the brunette was also feeling:

 

"Its highly likely that at least some of the Counsellors are HYDRA. I gather at least a third of them, Gideon Malick, possibly Hawley and Jacobs."

 

Natasha felt her knees give, leaning more heavily on the column:

 

"Say it."

 

Maria paused, attempting to disguise her concern: "Natasha-"

 

"-Say it!" The redhead snapped.

 

"Could be a long while before we know whether all your actions were for the good guys, or the bad.”

 

The brunette watched the ex-agent's plump lower lip tremble, her eyes moisten:

 

"I thought I knew who I was fucking,” Natasha began, her voice cracking, “but it turns out I don’t even know whether I’m giving or taking anymore!"

 

The redhead felt sick. How many people had she slept with under false pretenses?

 

"So I’m no better than a prostitute?" Natasha asked shakily.

 

Maria cleared her throat, eyes hardening: "You knew what you were getting into."

 

"So now what?"

 

The brunette surveyed her ex-agent carefully. The redhead was a shadow of her confident former self. Maria wound her people tight, so they could twist out of any situation. However, some twist so much they break:

 

"Its over Natasha, no more Martinelli Protocol, no more sexual espionage. From now on you draw your own boundaries. So take a vacation, go find yourself. Become a-” 

 

Maria rolled her eyes: “-superhero.”

 

"I’m not sure if I can do that."

 

"You’ll have to, the brunette replied coldly, “let's face it, you're no good to us like this."

 

Maria turned away only for Natasha to grip her hand. Sighing, the brunette waited expectantly.

 

Reaching for the zipper of her suit, the redhead tugged it down to her navel. Maria watched, momentarily taken back, as the garment split open, the pale skin of Natasha's abdomen revealed, taught and smooth:

 

“What are you doing?” Maria asked uncertainly, watching the redhead disrobe.

 

“You don’t want your suit back?” Natasha asked bitterly, stepping closer to the other woman.

 

Looking back at her ex-agent, Maria replied coldy:

 

“No actually.”

 

Seeing the hurt in Natasha’s eyes, the brunette held firm.

 

"Give me a mission." The redhead asked quietly.

 

"No."

 

Natasha stretched the neck over her damaged shoulder, still wrapped in bandages. Maria swallowed as the redhead released her perfect breasts from their taught confinement, full round orbs exposed to the chilly air of the dam. The ex-agent allowed her suit to drape around her waist:

 

"Give. Me. A Mission." Natasha stated more firmly.

 

"No."

 

The redhead scowled. Going for broke, Natasha grabbed the other woman's hand. Before Maria could pull away, the ex-agent slid her palm into the open suit. 

 

Maria gasped, eyes widening as her fingers descended over her ex-agent's downy hair, sliding between Natasha's legs only to find her incredible heat once more. Digits brushing the girl's swollen lips, the brunette clenched her teeth as she cupped her hot core.

 

Natasha closed her eyes, exhaling shakily as her superior's fingers met her nethers, delving into her wetness. Feeling her suit fall around her ankles, the redhead open her legs, inviting Maria in. She needed this:

 

"Give Me a Mission!" The redhead demanded.

 

For a few moments the women stood together, locked into this strange embrace. Then the brunette rallied:

 

"No," Maria stated firmly.

 

Opening her tired eyes, Natasha stared, crestfallen, into the woman's cold blue stare. Maria withdrew her hand:

 

"We’re all just civilians now."

 

Turning from the broken redhead, the Ex-Deputy Director of S.H.I.E.L.D strutted away, taking only a moment to taste the ends of her digits.

 

Behind her she left a tearful, half-naked Natasha Romanoff in the dim light of her office.

 

....

 

2 Months Earlier

 

‘No5 Orange’

 

New York City

 

Crossing the street, Natasha strode with purpose, even without her S.H.I.E.L.D costume. Tonight she was on a mission; whether it was sanctioned or not. So instead of her usual outfit the redhead was dressed in plain clothes; a simple navy tanktop complimented with a black leather jacket and a tight pair of jeans. This was not a disguise, after all Natasha was a civilian now. Nevertheless, her training was harder to remove, and as she approached the building she analysised the structure.

 

Built of stark concrete, the entire block was broken by only a single door. There was a cluster of cars around the door and a man exited while Natasha approached. He didn't glance in her direction.

 

Arriving at the battered door, she noted a sign indicating that a person had to be eighteen to enter had been scratched out. Typical, the only place for a thousand miles where she wouldn’t be recognized was a dive like this. But that’s what happens when you dump all your secrets onto the Internet.

 

The hallway beyond was painted in a darker shade of red, although the paint was scuffed and peeling. Bare light bulbs lit the way to another doorway through which she could hear loud music playing. The lights on the other side of the doorway pulsated with thumping bass notes as she got closer.

 

Once inside Natasha paused to get her bearings. As she moved into the dark room she could see a stage in its centre. Along the wall to her right stretched the bar where she could see a number of excited men talking to barely dressed women. One man sat at the bar alone and raised his head as she walked by. Most of the tables were empty, all though there was a group of four college boys seated at one, a pitcher of beer between them. 

 

Moving towards the bar, Natasha was painfully aware that a number of people were watching her. After all, she was the only woman there who was not an employee of the strip club.

 

“Somethin’ to drink?” a surly bar man asked her. 

 

“A cocktail,” Natasha replied, surveying the board behind him: “Black Russian.” 

 

Surveying the room the ex-SHIELD agent surveyed the strippers that crossed the open floor with benign interest, even as the barman handed her the drink. Taking a sip, she eyed the room with detachment, oblivious to the chaos all around her.

 

Natasha Romanoff was bored. Ever since she’d been forced into this ‘vacation’, all the violence of her previous life had ended. Without the thrill of another dangerous encounter she had physically healed easily, but her mind was a different matter. She needed action, she need violence. And most of all; she needed sex.

 

The lights flashed on the stage. A deep male voice came over the PA system asking that everyone give a big welcome to the next dancer: ‘Chastity.’ Natasha rolled her eyes.

 

There was clapping and hollering as the woman approached. Soon a song started playing and after about twenty seconds the cowgirl began to dance.

 

It wasn’t just the sex Natasha missed, she was a beautiful woman, finding willing partners was easy; it was deeper than that, the fuck or be fucked world of espionage that no relationship could replicate.

 

The ex-agent eyed the woman performing on stage, drinking her provocative movement in. Here it was all right to stare, that was why she had come. After all, she had justified coming to the bar to look at women. But already that wasn’t enough; there was no challenge, no intrigue! It just wasn’t enough to see a woman take off her clothes in a sleazy strip bar. She needed more. 

 

The woman on stage slid around her pole, before athletically inverting herself along its length. Natasha smirked; the feat was sloppy by her own standards; a little slow and robotic. A man seated by the stage however seemed to be impressed by the close-up view of her suspended behind. 

 

Taking another swig of her drink, she placed the glass on the counter. This was a waste of time that was now obvious. What had she hoped to learn here? Whom was she expecting to find? Preparing to leave, the redhead grimaced as the hand of another club patron gripped her own. Not even pausing, Natasha twisted the arm in place, only satisfied when she heard the offending wrist break:

 

“ArrrghhH!!” the man yelled, falling backward off his stall. Nobody cared, continuing their own business as Natasha finished her drink, taking a swift draft.

 

“I like a girl who can play rough,” a woman's voice laughed playfully.

 

Sensing a female form lean up against the bar where the man once stood, Natasha turned to meet an attractive stripper:

 

“The clientel aren’t usually prettier than the performers,” the brunette began, smiling naughtily.

 

Taking in the curvaceous form of this surprisingly perfect woman, Natasha smirked:

 

“I guess that’s in the eye of the beholder…”

 

The stripper raised a hand:

 

“Vanessa.”

 

“Natasha,” she replied, shaking the Brazilian woman’s hand, uncomfortably aware that giving her own name never ended well:

 

“How’d a nice girl like you wind up working in a dump like this?”

 

“Rough childhood,” Vanessa replied playfully, slipping a strip of bubble gum between her teeth.

 

“Been there,” Natasha responded, coyly looking the woman up and down:

 

Vanessa wore a strappy, black latex cocktail dress, the skintight fabric straining to contain voluptuous curves. Draped against the bar, the brunette’s glorious shape was further accentuated by impossibly high heels.

 

“You wanna private dance honey?"

 

Natasha considered the proposal; Vanessa was enticingly straightforward, streetwise and beautiful for an escort. What did she have to lose?

 

"Why not?" Natasha replied coolly.

 

Taking the redhead's hand, Vanessa led her across the bar and into a private room. Ignoring the intrusive eyes of several bar patreons, Natasha distracted herself with the impressive behind of the stripper, her cocktail dress so short and tight it struggled to cover the brunette’s ample butt. 

 

Stepping into a curtained-off area, Natasha took a seat, her curiosity outweighing her own self-doubt: this was a sex-worker. She was an Agent! A hero!! Why was she even here?

 

"Loosen up a bit Red," Vanessa smiled, chewing slowly as she noticing how tense and upright her customer had become. Leaning over her seat, the stripper parted Natasha's legs, stepping closer to her captive audience. Pursing her lips, the Brazilian woman blew an impressive pink bubble, allowing it to pop millimetres from the redhead’s face. Natasha smirked; the woman was definitely experience.

 

Beginning to gently sway, Vanessa twisted on the spot, rising and falling in time with the beat of the club's music. Following the woman's every move, Natasha relaxed, the hypnotic gyrations easing the ex-agent's inner turmoil. Turning, the redhead took in her bare back, lace crisscrossing olive skin. Facing her once more, the brunette leant over Natasha, filling her vision with her full chest.

 

Sliding down the straps of her dress, Vanessa teasingly slipped the garment down, revealing soft flesh and the delicate lace of black lingerie. Twisting her hips, the garment traveled down her abdomen, Natasha left mesmerised by the brunette's flowing movement.

 

Stretching latex over wide hips, Vanessa smiled as the clothing came free, allowing her dress to fall around bare thighs:

 

"Mmmm, that's better..."

 

Watching as the brunette stroke her palms over her own curves, Natasha followed them down her abdomen, till fingers hooked into a lacy black thong. Staring at the stripper’s nethers as her hips began to rotate once more, Natasha bit her lip, feeling her own inhibitions melt away to be replace with genuine lust: This woman was knew her stuff. Her eyes flicked up to meet Vanessa’s:

 

“You are good!”

 

Vanessa paused momentarily, her eyes becoming suspicious:

 

“You’re not a secret shopper are you? Cos if so… Literally anyone else would have fitted in better here.”

 

Natasha grinned:

 

“I am… unemployed at the moment.”

 

Vanessa placed her hands on the couch either side of Natasha’s head, lifting her impressive chest so close to the former agent’s face she could almost taste the brunette’s body oil, her eyes taking in the detail of the stripper’s fine lace. The stripper continued:

 

“So you’re in the sex business too?”

 

Natasha blanched, green eyes widening. Vanessa smirked:

 

“Don’t bother denying it Red, I see it all over that pretty face of yours." 

 

Natasha closed her open mouth, grimacing. The brunette continued:

 

“I’ve seen this from time to time with the other girls here…”

 

Natasha had no idea what to say, but that didn't seem to matter. Watching Vanessa arch her back, the redhead practically salivated as the woman ran her hands over her full breasts.

 

Reaching behind her back, Vanessa unclased her bra, allowing it to fall free. The woman smiled as Natasha bit her lip, eyes locked onto her dark brown nipples.

 

Turning her back on Natasha, she hooked her thumbs in her g-string once more, practically wedgying herself to show off her beautiful rear. The brunette continued:

 

“Every girl in this place has doubts, gets a big head, or gets all existential about the job. That’s when they start visiting each other… Like they want to know the other side…”

 

Natasha bit her tongue, stunned by the woman’s observation:

 

“You talk a lot for a stripper.”

 

Vanessa smiled over her shoulder, keeping her back to the redhead. Blowing a smaller bubble, the brunette raised her ass towards Natasha, while her hips continued to rotate to the music:

 

“But you’re not one of my girls… Why’d you come here??”

 

The ex-agent gripped the couch on either side of her legs, resisting the strong urge to grope tantalizingly fat globes: of course if necessary she could shirk the consequences of the ‘no touching rule’. What threat were bouncers to the Black Widow? But she wanted to see how this played out:

 

“Because… It’s the one place nobody would ever look for me.”

 

Twisting, the brunette raised an eyebrow, Natasha continued calmly:

 

“Trust me, you’re well outside my universe.”

 

The stripper shrugged. Still, as Vanessa moved over her outstretched thighs, hovering there for the longest time while swaying to the music, Natasha struggled to maintain a cool façade. Then agonizing inches at a time, she lowered behind, brushing against the redhead’s tight jeans. Natasha let out a shuddering breath, feeling the heat from the stripper’s body as her ass began to press against her pussy. For all her training, she couldn't help it: jerking her hips upward against the brunette’s ass. 

 

Vanessa made a purring sound deep in her throat, dark eyes closing:

 

"There you go, baby. Let me know you like it." Her head fell back against Natasha’s shoulder and she kept her ass low, encouraging the redhead to grind against her.

 

Developing a nice rhythm, Natasha was embarrassed by how erratic her breathing was becoming, red lips millimeters from the stripper’s ear. Against her better judgment, the ex-agent buried her nose in wavy black hair, all but nuzzling the brunette as she inhaled her intoxicating scent. 

 

Suddenly, Vanessa spun around. Flicking out her right leg, the brunette knelt on the couch, straddling her increasingly horny client.

 

"Just enjoy yourself Red, I know I am," the Brazilian purred, sliding her hands up Natasha's sides as she nestled on the redhead's lap. The two women held eye contact as she brought her hands to the ex-agent's chest, kneading her breast brazenly. Natasha held her nerve, attempting to down play her rising arousal:

 

"Yeahhh... That feels good right?"

 

Natasha gasped as the brunette playfully tugged her nipples through her top, the stripper feeling them grow in her hands as her client's body responded. Natasha dropped her gaze, staring instead at the stripper's perfect bare breasts, rising and falling millimetres from her face.

 

Vanessa's purr this time was one of disappointment:

 

"Aw, baby! No touching!! Rules of the dance. But how ‘bout-"

 

Vanessa released Natasha's breasts and leant forward, rubbing their chests together. Natasha felt hard nipples brush against her own and choked back a moan:

 

"Ungghhh- Mmmmm..." 

 

Beginning to sway in Natasha's lap once more, the redhead closed her eyes, focusing on the hot and carnal sensation of their breasts mashing together. Raising her own hips, Vanessa smiled as her client took advantage of their intimate position, feeling the woman's clothed core slide against her own. Meeting each thrust, the stripper ground her pussy against the redhead's, feeling the heat grow insatiably between them, indulging her sexy client.

 

Natasha couldn't get enough of her. And she was about to have an orgasm:

 

Vanessa sensed this, replacing her hand on the couch and sliding down against her crotch, her thigh digging into the tight fabric between Natasha's legs. The force of her hips accelerated, driving her core back against the redhead's pussy again and again. Natasha whimpered, writhing against the seat as her cool persona momentarily dissipated. Vanessa grinned; now she saw the true Natasha.

 

"That's it, baby," she whispered into Natasha's ear:

 

"Cum for me, Red."

 

An orgasm swept through Natasha so fast the redhead could barely contemplate it as she shuddered against the escort, biting her lip and swallowing a gasp. 

 

Holding the gorgeous creature beneath her down, the stripper waited patiently as Natasha’s orgasm subsided, watching as the redhead slowly released the couch cushions.

 

Hearing a gruff voice yell through the curtain Vanessa sighed, gently kissing Natasha’s cheek:

 

“That’s us Red.”

 

Natasha blinked slowly, as if awaking from a trance. The ex-agent felt so much better, like a weight had been lifted from her, that incessant, demeaning lustful need momentarily satisfied.

 

It was now clear that, in-spite of the ‘club rules’, Vanessa was more than willing to service her clients, or at least Natasha herself. Watching the stripper climb down from her lap and begin to dress, Natasha cleared her throat, crossing her legs to conceal her damp crotch:

 

“Would you be willing to take things further? Maybe a future session or two?? I can more than cover the cost…”

 

Leaning forward, she slipped some cash into the back of Vanessa’s knickers.

 

Instinctively slapping the hand away, Vanessa realised she was being paid a lot extra, feeling the increased thickness of the dollar bills against her ass cheek:

 

“Feels like a thick wad… What exactly did you have in mind??”

 

Standing up, Natasha stepped into the brunette’s personal space once more:

 

“Well its like you said…”

 

Vanessa looked into those deep, sensual green eyes before Natasha finally leant in, kissing her. Starting soft and sweet the redhead became more demanding; her lips opening against the stripper’s, tongue reaching out to stroke the inside of her mouth.

 

Vanessa surprised herself, groaning at the increased contact; it wasn’t often a client-reciprocated pleasure. Absorbed by their connection, the women parted slowly:

 

“I’m not your usual visitor” Natasha said lightly, “And I’ve got a lot to learn.”

 

Smirking, the triumphant redhead blew an impressive pink bubble. Surprised, Vanessa watched the orb burst, her dark brown eyes absorbed by the woman’s pouting lips.

 

“When do you get off?” Natasha asked playfully.

 

Meeting Natasha’s gaze, Vanessa replied slowly:

 

“Well, I guess that up to you…”

 

….

 

2 Months Earlier

 

Vanessa Carlysle’s Apartment

 

New York

 

Natasha mercilessly threw the naked brunette against the worn column, catching the woman in her arms before she fell. Holding the hooker up, Natasha slammed her bare back against the support once more.

 

Vanessa hissed, eyes closing as the redhead bit her throat, leaving a mark as she moved down her neck.

 

Vanessa shuddered, nodding as the redhead’s full lips danced over her collarbone:

 

“Rough day at work?”

 

She giggled, opening her dark rimmed eyes:

 

“OOooohhhh…. I like when you have bad days.”

 

Natasha grimaced, digging her nails into the expansive olive flesh of the hooker’s ass:

 

“AHHHH!” Vanessa yelped, biting her lip and wrapping her legs around her new lover, holding the woman tight as she was repeatedly slammed against the hard surface:

 

“You like it rough huh Red?!”

 

Natasha paused, meeting the brunette’s dark eyes:

 

“Let’s just say the more mainstream my job gets, the more depraved we get.”

 

Vanessa shrugged: “Sounds good to me.”

 

Natasha smirked. Craning her neck, she caught a nipple between her teeth, bringing the plump brown areole into her mouth. Vanessa gasped, her mouth falling open as full lips swallowed her mound, hot breath tickling her vulnerable breast.

 

Lathering her olive skin, Natasha moved from one nipple to the other, using her teeth and tongue to sharpen both to hard points.

 

Tearing the brunette away from the column, the two women collapsed intertwined onto the messy bed.

 

...

 

6 weeks earlier

 

Natasha Romanoff’s Apartment

 

New York

 

Falling onto her hands, Natasha swept long red hair behind an ear, sighing as she knelt in an all too familiar position.

 

SMACK!

 

Natasha heard the noise before she felt the pain in her left buttock, a minor stinging sensation compared to her usual injuries. This quickly turned to warmth, the soreness focused around the area of impact.

 

The redhead flinched in-spite of herself, green eyes widening as she flexed, parting her legs more to alleviate the pain.

 

Vanessa appraised the redhead’s buxom behind, the skin of her cheek flaring up ever so slightly. The stripper smiled dangerously.

 

Bending at the elbows, Natasha gave the other woman easy access, as if daring her to strike again. 

 

“That the best you can do?” Natasha asked, her dry sexy tone surprisingly clipped.

 

Vanessa smirked, raising her hand once more:

 

“How are yuh supposed to punish a bad girl when she likes getting spanked??”

 

The next swat fell harder against Natasha’s cheek, landing with a shallow thwack that hurt more than the last. Before she had a chance to react however, the same palm came down again.

 

Stinging pain reverberated through the ex-agent’s ass, spreading like wildfire. Natasha bit her lip, smiling as she squeezed her eyes shut.

 

It had been sooo long since she had had a proper engagement. No gunfire, no worthy adversaries. Instead managing the Avengers was causing nothing but headaches; If anything real pain was a welcome distraction.

 

“Yuh know, you keep coming this often I’ll have to put you on retainer.” Vanessa stated calmly, waving her own stinging palm:

 

“So what happened this time?”

 

Before Natasha could reply, two more blows, harder still, landed in quick succession. This time the redhead did gasp, pain flaring across her bare skin. When she spoke it was through gritted teeth:

 

“Let’s just say the government doesn’t like me much for past… indiscretions.”

 

Vanessa rested her hand on her client’s behind, applying gentle pressure over the area she had previously struck; damaging such a priceless work of art was its own reward, the redhead's curvaceous rear practically inviting a good, hard beating.

 

"So its not enough to get punished at work so you come to me??” Vanessa said, getting her breath back after her last exertion.

 

Natasha shuddered minutely as the hand that caressed her behind intentionally squeezed a sore cheek, playing with her putty-like flesh while she responded sarcastically:

 

“A lecture on embarrassment from a hooker? I guess that’s just how far I’ve fallen!”

 

The next smack came as a surprise, Natasha having become accustomed to the brunette’s soothing caress. Caught out the redhead yelped, tensing sharply: 

 

“AHHH-Okay sorry!” she croaked: “You’re a ‘sex positive working woman.’”

 

“Thank you,” Vanessa stated testily, pinching a radiant red cheek:

 

“I’m just sayin’ its ironic.”

 

Natasha swallowed; surely this couldn’t get any worse? All she wanted from these sessions was a chance to vent the urges her new clean-cut Avengers life couldn’t give her. Yet somehow even the woman she paid to indulge her cravings saw the irony in that! And she didn’t even know who she was!!

 

Nevertheless the glowing sensation emanating from her cheeks wasn't subsiding; if anything it was getting hotter! Natasha tensed her long legs, bracing herself whilst trying to maintain a modicum of her self-respect. 

 

Smack, SMACK, SMACK!!!!

 

This time there was no warning, no holding back as Vanessa used all her strength to punish the other woman. Natasha stifled a cry, the accumulated pain making her eyes water. Now the slaps the redhead felt were sharper, merciless. And yet she liked it.

 

Soon the blows started to fall like rain, one after another after another. Each time the shock reverberated through the ex-agent’s toned body, arched back stretched out like a cat, her ass cheeks on fire. 

 

Vanessa watched pale flesh jiggle hypnotically with each blow, the place where her hand connected slowly becoming as red as the woman’s flowing hair.

 

In-spite of her apology, Vanessa now genuinely wanted to punish the rude redhead. This had to leave a mark. Tomorrow, whatever Natasha was doing, the Brazilian woman wanted her to remember this encounter; to wince every time she sat down.

 

Reaching behind her surreptitiously, Vanessa found the handle of the riding crop nestled in the red satin sheets. The brunette beamed, swiftly bringing the whip swinging down on an unsuspecting behind.

 

.... 

 

4 Weeks Earlier

 

Vanessa Carlysle’s Apartment

 

New York

 

"Wait, your gonna- ohhhh, mmmm...." Vanessa collapsed backward as the redhead answered her question mid-sentence; sucking the whipped cream from her soft flesh.

 

Taking a long lick, the redhead sampled the warmth of the woman’s breast, before lapping at her skin intently. Then, deftly sliding up the stripper’s body, the redhead slipped her tongue into the waiting mouth.

 

Going limp, Vanessa groaned, running her fingers through red hair matted with icing, even as the woman smeared chocolate and cream between their open lips. Feeling her client’s tongue quest deep into her throat, the stripper struggled to stay still as she tasted the mingled deserts on Natasha’s breath, before the redhead moved downward once more:

 

“You know-ungh, uhh you’re paying meee to do… me?”

 

Drizzling chocolate sauce on the brunette’s soft belly from above, Natasha then gently licked the perfectly smooth surface, her tongue dipping in to the cleft of the stripper’s belly button. Meeting the brazilian’s eyes she smiled:

 

"Just sweetening you up," she answered, before pouring casting sugar over the swells of the stripper’s chest: Both women were covered in icing paste, their luscious bodies smeared in colourful sugar they had been happy to indulge.

 

Natasha considered what Vanessa had said as she watched the powder settle in the cleft between the brunette’s globes; it was true that more and more she was paying to pleasure the hooker. And her newly found food kink wasn’t exactly great for her figure… But this was about more than a kink for her, it was about the freedom to live without the back breaking disciplines that had made her a Spy! She could eat what she wanted now! Who she wanted!! Sealing her lips around a sugary nipple, the redhead sucked hard.

 

“Mmmmmm…” she murmured, licking the pointed flesh:

 

“You taste amazing.”

 

Vanessa moaned, licking the dark chocolate from her own lips; Covered from head to foot in residue from several different deserts, the brunette couldn’t help but feel even dirtier than usual. Sweat and cum mingling with sugar and honey, the stripper felt beads of syrup roll off her abdomen as the two women pressed together on the messy bed. She would have to bill Natasha for the ruined sheets.

 

The stripper tasted tart and salty, perfectly complimenting Natasha’s sweet tooth. Swirling her tongue around and around, she followed the lines of sugar that headed further south. Opening the brunette’s legs, she licked up what she found, pressing her face between hot thighs.

 

"Awww.. Mmmmmm...." Vanessa gasped: “You’re sure you don’t have a taste for the hooker lifestyle??”

 

Natasha faltered, pulling away momentarily, cream, sugar and honey smeared over her cheeks and lips:

 

“Honestly? I don’t know anymore.”

 

  
....

 

2 Weeks Earlier

 

Natasha Romanoff’s Apartment

 

New York

 

Feeling the belt tighten around her ankle, Natasha wondered if she had gone to far. After all, if she wanted to get restrained and beaten all she had to do was go back to Russia.

 

“Wow, you look even better tied up,” Vanessa said playfully, stepping around the bed to tighten a strap around the redhead’s left wrist.

 

“Thank you,” Natasha said calmly, wriggling in place in-spite of herself. Even after months out of S.H.I.E.L.D she couldn’t help but think like a spy. As Maria had trained her to…

 

Spread-eagled on the bed, the ex-agent smiled sadly as she remembered how this exact scenario had played out in Budapest. Now that had been exhilarating.

 

“So what’s this role-play in aid of??” Vanessa asked, even as she crawled up onto the bed beside her client, dressed in sexy dominatrix leathers.

 

“Nothing. I actually made progress on my missing Magical Staff investigation today.”

 

Shaking her head, the brunette straddled the other woman, muttering darkly:

 

“Oh Red, your crazy matches my crazy…”

 

“You don’t believe me?” Natasha asked indignantly,” You should know I’m actually an Aveng- mmh, muh? Unngh-Unngh-Ugh!”

 

Cutting the redhead off, Vanessa pressed the ball gag between her client’s pouty lips.

 

Caught between her teeth, Natasha could only gurgle as the brunette strapped the device around her head.

 

Admiring her work, Vanessa smiled at the helpless redhead, before leaning in to whisper in the girl’s ear:

 

“That’s better.”

 

Taking each nipple between her fingers, the brunette twisted savagely, digging her nails into hardened nubs. 

 

Natasha gasped into the gag, green eyes watering.

 

“Oh by the way, remember the safe word is apples. Which I guess would be more useful if you could speak… Oh well!”

 

Vanessa giggled cruelly: 

 

“Now, lets see you slip out of this-”

 

Springing upward, Natasha scissored her legs around the brunette, having already freed her feet, twisting them around the Brazilian’s neck.

 

Contorting she ripped her hand free, sending both women tumbling. Tipping sideways, Vanessa fell off the bed, Natasha falling after her.

 

….

 

2 Days Earlier

 

Vanessa Carlysle’s Apartment

 

New York

 

“Oooohhhh!!” Vanessa gasped, jerking forward:

 

“Right up main street!”

 

Admiring the hooker’s prone body, Natasha slipped her palms along her back while teasing the woman's behind, sliding her dildo around a thoroughly used asshole, the tip poised just inside her backdoor. Hearing the brunette's exclamation, Natasha smiled with undisguised desire.

 

This role reversal felt bizarre to the captivated redhead. How many times had she been where Vanessa was now? Resting on her belly, teeth clenched, trying to maintain some dignity while her body was so rudely violated:

 

It took stamina to be humiliated and yet turned on beyond belief, a whole spectrum of emotional torment only anal could seem to provide. But Natasha was done with that life; done with bending over and taking it: Now she was going to give it.

 

Vanessa screwed up her eyes, groaning as the redhead rallied, roughly snapping the straps taught around her pale buttocks before flexing her forward hips, driving the full girth of her strap-on deep into the brunette’s distended rectum.

"Ahhh! Ohhh Yess!" Vanessa yelped, struggling to maintain her usually cool facade in this compromised position.

Getting off on dominating the sexy stripper, Natasha recognized the irony of this situation. Did her own asshole stretch like that? Twitching, the redhead felt phantom pain, remembering her own sordid anal encounters.

 

Ignoring this, Natasha continued to enjoy the sense of domination, crying out in delight as she continued her slow, insistent ass fucking. 

 

Vanessa clenched the pillow beneath her chest; it wasn’t often she let a client take her this far. Nevertheless she had felt obligated to feed the redhead’s growing appetites, content to allow Natasha the satisfaction of tenderizing her bowels to finally get the woman off once more; She was becoming harder and harder to please.

 

Shuddering, Vanessa felt the thick shaft twist in her rectum, the hard plastic stretching out her already gaping asshole. Groaning, the Brazilian swore once more:

 

“Mother fucking-Unngghh! Ohhh Reddd!!”

 

Biting her pillow, Vanessa felt a weird stirring in her loins accompany the hard ass fucking. Rolling against her back, wavy red hair tickled her olive skin, just before bare nipples mashed against her shoulder blades, Natasha practically spooning the stripper from behind.

 Struggling with the intense pressure in her back passage, Vanessa stayed limp, trying to relax her abdomen as it was reflexively pounded. Natasha knew what she was doing; most men barely scratched the surface, or got lost in the thrill and only lasted a few pumps. But Natasha just kept going, prying further and further into the brunette's aching colon, turning the prostitute to jelly. It was like the redhead knew her; inside and out. 

Now using her full weight to propel the unyielding shaft into the brunette’s behind, Natasha made up for a lack of speed with a lot of force, determined to press the dildo as far as it could go. Practically sitting on her butt she swivelled her hips, Vanessa gasping as the redhead swirled the cock around her rectum, using its girth to open her further still. This friction and stimulation however, coupled with the satisfaction Natasha gained from her domination, inevitably ended one way:

 

Feeling the familiar tremor of the woman’s hands on her back, Vanessa sighed in relief as the redhead came hard, warm cream trickling down between her olive butt cheeks.

 

Tugging the dildo free, Natasha admired her handiwork; the brunette’s tenderized butthole dilated and sore.

 

Rolling away, Natasha watched the brunette gasp, Vanessa tensing up once more. Frowning, the redhead briefly wondered if she had gone too far. Them suddenly, the hooker released the pent up pressure, much to Natasha’s disgust:

 

Screwing up her dark eyes, Vanessa farted, gasping in relief:

 

“oooohhh… that feels sooo much better!”

 

Natasha frowned:

 

“charming.”

 

Leant on her elbows, Vanessa shook her behind, olive cheeks rippling:

 

“What? I’d like to see you handle a thick dick up your poop chute!”

 

Natasha stared up at the broken ceiling fan, even as she tugged the dildo free of her hips. Watching the redhead, Vanessa sensed there was a lot she still didn’t understand about Natasha Romanoff:

 

“You know, I've met a few slutbags like you in my industry…”

 

“There are no women like me,” Natasha stated coldly.

 

“Whatever Red, women who practice your ‘fine’ pursuits.”

 

“Meaning?” Natasha asked scornfully, even as she licked the still-warm dildo in her hands, tasting the brunette’s bowels.

 

“You use sex to deal with a stressful job. Addiction, deviation, submission…”

 

“I am not a submissive,” Natasha responded quickly, “Believe me if you knew my day job-“

 

“Hell I’m sure it's real dominant,” Vanessa continued, resting her head back on the pillow: “that's probably why you need this so bad.”

 

Natasha frowned, twisting to face the brunette:

 

“What?”

 

Vanessa shrugged:

 

“Cos you can’t have hard without soft and every task needs a Master.”

 

Natasha blinked:

 

“So I’m a whore?”

 

“N-no! Its just I don’t know… Your Super Power!”

 

Natasha raised an eyebrow. Considering the stripper’s assertion, she rolled away from the triumphant brunette.

 

Closing in behind the redhead, Vanessa melted into the curve of her back. 

 

Feeling this warm embrace, Natasha closed her eyes; unconsciously enjoying being spooned, even if she was paying the Brazilian to do so:

 

“My Super Power...”

 

Vanessa nodded against the redhead’s ear, even as her hand slid down the woman’s side. Time for some payback:

 

“You’d be surprised what you learn about yourself when you’re caught off-guard…”

 

Natasha gasped as a sly finger slid into her asshole, the redhead crying out:

 

“Maria!!”

 

Shivering, eyes wide, the redhead barely noticed as the stripper slipped away from the bedding, popping the offending finger between dark red lips as she smiled at Natasha’s revelation:

 

“Called it.”

 

....

 

 

Present Day

 

Avengers Tower

 

New York

 

“Miss Hill? Its Helen. You wanted to see the new equipment?”

 

Helen Cho stepped into the office tentatively, attaché case under arm, surprised to find the usually cool Maria Hill looking so flustered:

 

“Sorry to visit you so late, we just finished the new weapon prototypes for the Avengers and I thought…”

 

Casting her eyes around the room, the beautiful Asian woman became perplexed:

 

“Didn’t the Black Widow come in here?”

 

Hearing her step closer to the desk, Natasha held her breath, bracing herself against the polished wood, grateful for the modesty board that shielded her lingerie-clad form.

 

"Have you seen her?"

 

Maria stroked her errant fringe over an ear, attempting to stay coherent in-spite of her compromising situation. Checking her own appearance, the beautiful brunette was glad she hadn’t gotten to remove her stylish, form-fitting red dress before the Doctor had entered.

 

As for Helen’s question, oh yes; the Maria had seen her. Minutes earlier the redhead had strutted into her office demanding to be ‘seen.’ Given the intrusion the brunette had been very patient:

 

"I’m sure she’s around here somewhere..." Maria replied pointedly.

 

As the brunette said this she eased forward, giving a clear signal that she did not want Natasha to move; nobody needed to know the intricacies of their relationship.

 

Natasha scowled; why had she listened to the stripper’s lame idea?

 

Helen smiled apologetically, blue eyes taking in the skyline over Maria’s shoulder before returning her attention to the impatient brunette, deciding not to waste the woman’s time:

 

"Well if you can just sign off on these I could brief Miss Romanoff when she comes back?"

 

Maria nodded brusquely, composing herself:

 

"Well you know Romanoff, always getting into tight spots…"

 

Natasha blinked; still braced against the desk she felt her face flush in embarrassment.

 

“Perhaps we can do this tomorrow?”

 

Maria had wheeled her chair closer, sealing Natasha into the cramped space.

 

Was this a game? Or a test??

 

Just then the brunette parted her legs, answering Natasha’s question with a clear view of her open crotch. 

 

Natasha eyed the underside of the desk apprehensively; this was hardly how she intended her seduction to go when she came up here. Maybe she could take back control? Reaching beneath the red dress she slid her palms up toned thighs, brushing delicate black lace.

 

Natasha felt the brunette’s bare thigh close around her head, hemming the woman in.

 

Tugging her knickers free, Natasha stared at Maria’s beautiful pussy: Her mons surmounted by a neatly trimmed triangle above her full sex, full and vivacious. Open and waiting:

 

Before Natasha could make a decision she was enveloped, the brunette sliding forward till her lips met her core.

 

Instinctively the redhead put out her tongue to meet her and was greeted by the full taste of the woman she had missed for so long; Mature strong, like a fine wine.

 

"Do you think she'll be long?" Helen asked.

 

"I hope not." Maria replied airily, her face staying calm in spite of her growing excitement.

 

As she said this she gave Natasha an admonitory squeeze with her legs. The redhead closed her eyes, lips sealed around the other woman’s pussy; Maria actually expected her to do this with Cho in the room:

 

"I wanted to make sure everything fitted…"

 

Hearing a thump above her head, Natasha realized Dr. Cho was showing off her new equipment just above her, the redhead’s embarrassing position only hidden by the table’s surface.

 

The bizarre situation had an immediate effect on Maria. Her sex growing warmer, Natasha was treated to a fresh outpouring that almost choked the surprised ex-agent; apparently the brunette would have preferred espionage over her current desk job. Given the circumstances Maria was getting the best of both worlds. 

Closing her mouth over the woman’s sex, Natasha swallowed her excitement.

 

Maria held back a moan; when Natasha had come in here intentions had been clear. Perhaps she had let things get out of hand… but testing the ex-agent’s willingness to submit might just prove useful.

 

"You’ve upped the energy output for these...” Maria responded slowly, struggling to focus on the equipment before her. Realising how close she now was, the brunette attempted to think rationally:

 

“Perhaps you should run these past Natasha when she finishes… whatever she is doing.”

 

Attempting to ease Maria’s excitement, Natasha ran her tongue up from the brunette’s sex and worked it around her clitoris; if she could keep the woman level headed then she could hide their indiscretions without failing her lover. Provided Maria didn’t draw this out… 

 

Keeping up a regular rhythm, every now and again Maria’s sex would contract and there would be a welling up of moisture. Swallowing repeatedly, Natasha couldn’t help but enjoy the taste of the woman that trained her, seeming to grow sweeter as the minutes passed: A few months ago Maria would never have allowed her this close.

 

Gratefully Natasha worked her tongue deeper. It was getting very warm beneath the desk, the redhead feeling the slick of perspiration on her lover’s thighs while struggling to breath. In the gloom the air, heavy with her scent, seemed starved of oxygen. Distracted, the ex-agent began to over-stimulate Maria.

 

Natasha’s tongue pressed easily inside to an excited, molten, interior and, almost without thought, closed her mouth about her and began to suck gently.

 

Maria lifted her hips imperceptibly, meeting Natasha’s needy tongue and keeping her in place. For all her cool distance, the brunette realized she had missed this; agents to keep in check, the control she once had. Managing the Avengers was… chaotic and frustrating. Relaxing into Natasha’s mouth, the brunette struggled to act professionally.

 

Thinking that the end was in sight, quite suddenly Maria’s body tensed. Natasha froze:

 

"Would you like to see the new stingers?” Helen asked, removing a metal bracelet from the attaché case and leaning closer still, her white coat hanging over the desk, still oblivious to what she was witnessing:

 

“The sights may need calibrating…” Helen stated enthusiastically but overall they should improve the accuracy on the Black Widow’s stingers.”

 

Taking the bracelet, Maria’s hands quivered, struggling not to squirm as Natasha’s tongue twirled in her nethers:

 

"W-well, she-uh, has a real talent for hitting the right spot."

 

Natasha cursed inwardly; Maria was going to break their cover if she wasn’t more careful. Maintaining a public face of morality was important for her role as a known Avenger. Helen was an independent contractor and right now? A blatant liability and potentially an HR nightmare.

 

Clearing her throat, Maria awkwardly put down the weapon and reached for a pen:

 

“I’ll just assume she likes your modifications so we can… finish up here.”

 

Natasha licked a little harder, her frustration manifesting itself in her determined effort. Feeling her body begin to stiffen, foreshadowing the onset, Natasha realized she had pushed too hard. Easing off, she coaxed the brunette gently to the summit:

 

Maria bit her tongue, blue eyes widening. In spite of everything she assumed the redhead would not have followed through; impressed by how far Natasha was now willing to go. 

 

Maria’s usually focused gaze glazed over, her beautiful face becoming pale as she suppressed her reaction; jaw locking as she came hard. 

 

Beneath the desk Natasha was painfully strangled, the brunette gushing into her mouth, the redhead awkwardly swallowing her discharge while hoping the Doctor couldn’t sense anything. Maria’s intoxicating scent enveloping here like a fog, Natasha longed for fresh air. 

 

"Are you feeling okay?” Helen asked, concern creasing her delicate features, perplexed as the usually animated brunette seemed to freeze in place, her hand stopping mid-signature.

 

Maria closed her eyes, taking a shuddering breath before returning her gaze to the Doctor watching her:

 

"I'm fine Helen, thank you… But I think I'll call it a day."

 

"Of course, you can wait till I find Natasha before signing anything...” Helen stated carefully, retrieving the half finished form from under a quivering hand:

 

“Enjoy the rest of your evening."

 

Stepping away the perplexed Doctor exited the office brusquely; she’d search the redhead’s quarters. Watching the door close behind Cho, Maria sighed in relief, leaning back in her chair.

 

"Why did you do that?” Natasha gasped indignantly, escaping her tight confinement only to bang her head on the underside of the desk.

 

"You said you wanted to start implementing sexual espionage techniques in your capacity as an Avenger,” Maria stated calmly, smirking down at the redhead:

 

“I just decided to test your commitment.”

 

Natasha rose from her hiding place, somehow still graceful in spite of her previous actions. Still close together, Maria eyed the redhead’s voluptuous curves.

 

“That was unnecessary.” Natasha responded, glad to be in the open air.

 

“Right,” Maria replied scornfully: “And I suppose that outfit was worked up by R&D as well?”

 

Natasha held her tongue, aware her attire sent a clear message; dressed in a sheer black negligee that barely reached mid-thigh, beneath the ex-agent wore alluring red lingerie, complimented by a fritherless garter belt. The revealing items only served to accentuate the woman's perfect form.

 

"Very practical," Maria stated dryly, even as Natasha climbed up from between her legs, the brunette drinking the vision in:

 

"Hardly your usual MO."

 

"I wanted you to see I am still an asset, willing to do... Whatever it takes."

 

“I can't believe you're stooping to such... underhanded tactics…” Maria began, taking in the vision in which Natasha presented herself:

 

"This is a legitimate enterprise now Romanoff," Maria chided half-heartedly, even as her eyes followed the line of where Natasha’s stockings met the curve of her ass, plump flesh losing out of its tight confinement.

 

"Well that's too bad..." Natasha responded, twirling her wavy red locks as she climbed into the other woman’s lap, straddling the brunette:

 

"Seems like a waste of my talents..."

 

"Beats being a glorified secretary," Maria replied, remaining reserved in spite of the redhead’s obvious intentions:

 

"At least you get to be the pretty face in the superhero boy band."

 

Natasha smirked, curling her plump red lips:

 

"So you still think I’m pretty??"

 

Maria withered, sighing heavily:

 

"Who's put you up to this Natasha? This... Approach?”

 

“I’ve been, brushing up on my skills recently,” the redhead replied carelessly.

 

Maria raised an eyebrow:

 

“Just how desperate are you?"

 

Sliding a hand up her own arm, the redhead tangled her fingers in the delicate strap of her negligee, lifting it off of her shoulder. Twisting sensually, she peeled the lacy fabric over her bust, revealing the lacy red bra to the enthralled brunette and the full chest within. Dropping the sexy undergarment around her hip, the redhead leant forwards once more:

 

"You have made me very desperate."

 

Maria sighed, sitting back in her chair as she looked up at the seductive redhead:

 

"I meant what I told you before Natasha, The Martinelli protocol, sexual espionage missions, that all ended with S.H.I.E.L.D."

 

Taking Maria's hand, the redhead ran her digits over the trim of her bra: 

 

"Surely you could find some use for me?"

 

Drawing her palm down her taught abdomen, Natasha decided to go for broke, parting her thighs as she brought the hand home beneath the hem of her negligee.

 

Maria swallowed hard as her fingers met the lace of the redhead's knickers, brushing over lacy fabric. Her old dominance returning, she cupped Natasha's pussy, drawn to the familiar warmth of the redhead's core:

 

Natasha’s eyelids flickered, the redhead inhaling shakily. This was it, her purpose renewed:

 

"Give me a mission."

 

“Why do you want this?!” Maria asked, genuinely perplexed by the redhead’s determination.

 

“Maybe I just adore you,” Natasha replied simply.

 

Maria eyed the redhead suspiciously, calculating her options: It couldn’t be that simple. Natasha Romanoff was a wanderer, a world traveller a Spy. Infatuation, satisfaction, was not in her nature. 

 

But Maria’s decision to retire the redhead had been conditional on the breakdown of S.H.I.E.L.D. She had assumed the perfect Natasha Romanoff would not be willing to debase herself outside the agency, even if it was for the greater good:

 

“Not good enough,” Maria growled. 

 

Spinning in her chair she lifted the redhead, pushing Natasha backward against the cold glass. Standing, she place her palms on either side of the woman’s head, hemming her in once more as she faced the ex-agent:

 

“Why do you want this?”

 

Looking up at the brunette, Natasha held her gaze determinedly.

 

Leaning in she kissed the brunette. For a moment they stood in silence, Maria absorbed by the intensity of the ex-agent’s embrace, eyes closing as she ran her tongue over plump red lips, head turning to deepen the kiss further.

 

Finally breaking away, Natasha spoke quietly:

 

“Its my superpower…”

 

Staring at the redhead, Maria considered this. Nodding, her sharp blue eyes softened ever so slightly; just before she pounced.

 

Taking her ex-agents head in her hands, she captured the woman's pillowy lips, finally embracing Natasha as she had so clearly wanted. Mouths smearing together in a blistering kiss, Maria began to release the pent-up frustration that had built up between them ever since she had let the other woman go 6 months earlier.

 

Pressing Natasha into the glass, Maria turned her head, sliding her tongue along the redhead's perfect teeth. Immediately being granted access, the brunette slipped her aggressive implement over that of her counterpart’s, their muscles tangling together as she deepened the kiss.

 

Hands moving over Natasha's delicious curves, Maria allowed herself to enjoy the lingerie that was meant for her. Brushing her fingers of the delicate garment still hanging loose around her waist, she tugged on the lace covering perfect flesh, moving upward.

 

Not letting up, Maria buried her tongue in Natasha's open mouth, seemingly determined to smother the eager redhead as they embraced against the New York skyline, both, for once, ignoring the world outside.

 

Slipping a palm around her waist, Maria gripped loose fabric tightly, moving against the redhead. Not missing a beat, Natasha lifted her knee, wrapping her leg around the brunette's hip as Maria grasped her raised thigh.

 

Not wasting any more time, Maria slipped her left hand up to Natasha's shoulder, tugging at the straps of her alluring lingerie impatiently. Tearing the lacy bra down, the brunette allowed her fingers to cup the redhead's exposed chest, feeling the weight of Natasha’s glorious globes before cruelly tugging at taught nipples.

 

Natasha gasped into Maria's open mouth as the other woman went a step further; pulling her other foot out from under her, the brunette lifted the redhead into her arms. Automatically Natasha felt her legs wrap around full hips, ankles interlocking behind Maria to keep herself up while she grabbed bare shoulders. Not breaking the kiss, Natasha shivered into the hot embrace. Enjoying this greater intimacy, Natasha's globes brushed against the brunette's, their nipples sliding together.

 

The redhead moaned when the cool glass of the room's big window pressed against her back once more, Maria roughly pushing her up against it, pinning Natasha between herself and Avenger's tower itself. Negligee caught up around her waist, Natasha felt her behind slide against the glass, bare lily-white flesh mashing against the cold, clear surface.

 

Finally pulling away, both women gasped for air, As Maria stared at the redhead with wide eyes, holding her tight even as she smirked:

 

"Who would have thought the famous Black Widow was such an eager little slut..."

 

Natasha frowned, suppressing the reality she knew she must never reveal to anyone but her future targets. Like before anonymity would be key, somehow maintaining a public face while using her body to achieve what no one else could. But unlike before there would be no delusion: Natasha knew full well who she was. 

 

Panicking she opened her mouth, but just as she was about to speak Maria quickly pulled back, before slamming the redhead against the glass once more. Gaping, instead of words all that came out was a low whine as the woman slid her hand down Natasha's front and over her garters: grasping her hot pussy.

 

Slipping her hand beneath red fabric, Maria's fingers delved into Natasha's wetness, her fingers brusquely opening the lips of the ex-agent's pussy to delve further still.

 

Natasha released a guttural groan, staring up at the ceiling as the brunette coaxed her needy core, digits sliding over her velvety insides. Twisting her hand, Maria ran her thumb over her swollen clit, Natasha thumping her head against hard glass as she was invaded on two fronts.

 

"Yessss!!!" Natasha shrieked, as Maria pistoned her thumb and forefingers against her nethers, the redhead seeing stars as she was expertly manipulated. Wrapping her arms around Maria's neck, Natasha bit her lip, brow creasing as she came closer to the edge.

 

Leaning into her ear, Maria spoke harshly to the ecstatic redhead:

 

"You know, I can see your whole fucking universe. And it is so, fucking, small!!

 

"Unnnghhh! Mmmm... Maria!!! Ahhhh!!!!" Natasha yelped, twisting in the brunette's powerful grip as she absorbed the cruel comment.

 

"No more missions," Maria spat, eyes darkening once more.

 

"No?" Natasha whimpered, green eyes wide and desperate.

 

"No, now you do whatever I tell you, go where I tell you, fuck whoever I tell you, regardless of sanction. Understand?!"

 

"Yessss...." Natasha agreed, tears running down her cheeks as Maria slipped another finger into her snatch, practically vibrating against the glass.

 

Suddenly Maria dropped Natasha, the desperate redhead reacting with cat-like speed to land on shaky legs. Both women breathing hard, Natasha watched as the brunette twisted, reaching into the attaché case on the desk behind them.

 

Natasha's eyes widened when Maria brandished one of her new stun batons, the intimidating black rod glinting in the light from the darkening New York skyline:

 

"How about we break this in?" Maria asked, smiling wickedly.

 

Apprehensive, Natasha looked from the baton to Maria's glinting blue eyes:

 

"Since your so comfortable being a slut, why not test your limits?" The brunette suggested.

 

Smiling bravely, Natasha sauntered forward. Lifting the tool to her lips, the redhead blew on the tough rounded tip before taking the end into her mouth. Opening her jaw wide, Natasha sucked the dark rod into her gullet, Maria assisting her by feeding the shorter redhead the thick metal shaft.

 

Tilting her head back, Natasha gagged as she lathered the baton with her saliva, unable to meet the brunette's eye as she swallowed another inch of the cold shaft, her throat distending to allow the tool further access. 

 

Eyes watering, Natasha's plump red lips formed a tight seal, the brunette working the rod up and down until the end was good and wet. Finally sliding the baton free, Maria grinned as the redhead coughed:

 

"Well done."

 

Natasha just smiled, attempting to re-attain her usual cool even after that humiliating blowjob.

 

Following Maria's eye, Natasha followed the brunette's silent instruction, moving over to the vacated desk.

 

Bending over, Natasha leant over the wooden surface, arching her back invitingly as she gave Maria access to her glorious behind, twisting to see the brunette’s reaction.

 

Maria smirked as the redhead instinctively did as she wanted, presenting herself to the brunette without saying a single word. Eying Natasha's curvaceous rump, Maria moved forward, tugging up the hem of Natasha's black negligee to reveal the lacy red knickers beneath. These soon fell between the Black Widow’s ankles.

 

Running her fingers over luscious flesh, Maria squeezed taught flesh.

 

Negligee now hanging loose around Natasha's lithe abdomen, now both Natasha's delicious breasts and round ass were exposed to Maria’s gaze. Pressing on Natasha's upper back, the redhead winced as her chest mashed against the desk, shivering as her hard nipples met cold wood, turning her cheek against the hard surface. Wriggling, red locks fell over Natasha's wide eyes:

 

"No, No, NO!" Maria exclaimed, leaning over Natasha while enjoying the delicious friction of her core pressing against the redhead's fleshy cheeks.

 

Natasha watched the baton slap against the desk, hovering before her apprehensive face. Biting her lip, Natasha eyed the threatening shaft.

 

“I want you to look me in the eye this time," Maria stated simply.

 

Rolling onto her back, Natasha slid into position, uncomfortably aware of the predator watching her every move. Looking up at Maria she met her dark glare:

 

"Like this?"

 

"No,” Maria replied coldly.

 

Reaching between her legs, Maria roughly tore away the lacy red knickers, flinging them aside as she gave her next command:

 

“Lift your legs up to your chest.”

 

Following her orders, the redhead raised and spread her thighs, giving Maria easy access to her nether regions.

 

Pressing forward, the brunette leant over the inclined ex-agent, stretching Natasha’s legs apart. Even with her increased flexibility, Natasha groaned, nearly bent over double, black heels splayed above her.

 

Kissing the inside of a long leg, Maria set the redhead momentarily at ease, kissing down her thigh before suddenly biting into her smooth flesh to leave a dark red mark. Natasha hissed, unable to retaliate.

 

Lifting the Baton, Maria lined up the heavy tool. Studying the redhead’s soft pucker, the brunette saw how the once taught hole now dilated, ready for her penetration:

 

"Show me how badly you want this”

 

Admiring Natasha's prone body, Maria considered the duality of the redhead’s persona; the lingerie suggesting confidence, invitation and open sexuality. After all, Black Widow was a woman that fought among Gods. So appropriately, she looked like a Goddess.

 

But Maria knew the Truth, why Natasha truly fought; to risk being conquered. Flirting with death was simply in her nature, the closer to the edge the more alive she felt. Not being a God, Natasha's inadequacy fuelled her to give more than any of the Avengers. All Maria had to do was press on that nerve and Natasha was willing to do anything to be worthy: Even anal.

 

Maria teased the woman's asshole, sliding her makeshift cock around tender pink flesh, occasionally almost pushing inside just to see the mighty Black Widow gasp like a fish out of water, completely failing to hide her frustration and desire. 

 

How many lovers had dominated Natasha in this way? For all her discipline, satisfaction simply wasn’t in the redhead’s nature.

 

Swiping her hands across the surface, Natasha knocked aside the attaché case, spilling her new equipment across the floor. Breathing hard, the redhead wriggled against Maria's probing, the baton circling her open cheeks. Gripping the front edge of the desk above her head, Natasha braced herself for the inevitable.

 

Maybe it was just because she physically needed to cum, but Natasha cried out in pure joy when Maria finally pushed her baton through her tense sphincter, her own saliva lubricating the unyielding pressure the redhead felt as her pucker stretched open.

 

Going white, Natasha bit her lip, struggling to hold still as she was speared onto the blunt dildo, wrapping her legs around her superior's abdomen as she was cruelly invaded. Closing her eyes, Natasha embraced the sensation as her rectum was filled, feeling the pressure build as the rod continued into her body, not stopping until it reached her bowel.

 

Exhaling hard, Natasha was forced to stare back into Maria's eyes, lower lip trembling as the brunette humiliated her for her own amusement, back inside her asshole after all this time.

 

Natasha whined as the baton was withdrawn, feeling empty and numb without the cold metal inside her. Seconds later she was gasping and bracing against Maria's arm once more, as she was savagely punctured yet again. 

 

It was so good and so intense Natasha forgot about her own desire, eyes locked into Maria's as she was repeatedly stuffed. Reaching the edge of orgasm the idea of being denied again became so unbearable Natasha inevitably broke:

 

Overcome by her submission, tears rolled down Natasha's cheeks as she finally begged:

 

"Pleasssse! Make me cum, make me cum, make me -Unngggh! Mmmmmm fuck, fuck me! Ohhhhhhhh you bitch Pleasse-ehh!! Please? Oh my God, it feels sooo good! Mmmmmmm ooooooooh God, you're fucking my ass! It hurts -mmmmmmm, please more! Aaaaaahhhhhhhh harderrr!!"

 

Maria smirked at Natasha's unprompted outburst; Natasha Romanoff had never begged for mercy, even during torture. Only a truly skilled lovers, like Maria, could make her beg and Natasha for once had completely failed to hide how desperately she needed an orgasm, or at least a harder butt fucking, which honestly made her feel more humiliated than ever. That humiliation only grew more intense as an evil grin crossed Maria's face.

 

In that moment, if Natasha had been capable of love, she would have done anything for Maria:

 

But love was for children. 

 

Pulling the baton back, Maria took a moment to enjoy the groan of frustration from the mighty Black Widow as her anus sucked at the shaft needily, before calmly asking:

 

"Who's in charge here?"

 

Gritting her teeth Natasha replied grudgingly, swallowing her pride:

 

"You."

 

"Elaborate," Maria pushed.

 

"You are in charge. I'm yours to use as you please." Natasha stated robotically, screwing up her eyes as she considered this latest offering, how little control she really had.

 

Then Maria grasped her throat, Natasha flinching, her eyes meeting Maria's once more:

 

"Now if Helen taught me correctly…” Maria stated teasingly, holding Natasha down,

 

“twisting the baton like this should-”

 

Natasha's eyes widened in sudden fear:

 

"-Wait- Unnnghhh!! Ohhh!!!"

 

Twisting the handle, Maria extended the baton. Springing forward, the shaft doubled in length, sliding several inches out of the hilt, the rounded end burying itself in Natasha's colon.

 

Gasping for breath, Natasha flexed in place, back arching off the table to accommodate the sudden extension into her body. Strong legs scrambling, she wrapped them around Maria's neck, the redhead almost strangling the brunette as they tensed together; both women wrestling for control:

 

But Natasha had already lost.

 

Flailing, Natasha grasped her sore belly, cramps shooting up from her rectum as she struggled to adjust. Feeling a bulge in her abdomen, Natasha realised her superior had now gone deeper than ever before, the redhead screaming in unexpected ecstasy.

 

Running a hand through wavy red locks, Maria calmed the ex-agent down, even as she slid the hot shaft deeper still, twisting the rod to keep her lover subdued.

 

Natasha groaned, her sensuous voice cracking as she felt Maria's knuckles brush her cheeks. The entire length of her baton was now inside her sore butt. 

 

And then Maria pulled the dildo back and Natasha screamed, her body jerking uncontrollably as the brunette began to pump the baton in and out of her anus, unable to comprehend the sparks of pleasure that came with each thrust.

 

How could she be getting off on this? The humiliation?! The violation??!! Even as her stomach lurched Natasha felt her pussy burn with joy, cream dripping over Maria's hand as it furiously worked her asshole.

 

Running on adrenaline, Maria took deep strokes, taking great joy in violating the mighty Black Widow with her own weapon, watching the woman dance like a literal puppet as the brunette manipulated her from the inside. Losing her own, usually controlled balance, Maria began to drive the shaft deeper with un-tempered ferocity, her neat bun falling loose as she sodomised Natasha with reckless abandon.

 

Clutching her belly, Natasha's chest bounced with every thrust. No longer holding onto the desk Natasha slid forward, Maria leaning over her as she in turn dangled precariously over the front.

 

Watching Natasha lose all semblance of control, Maria barked at her as she once had as her commander:

 

"Tell me you want this!!"

 

Thighs loosening around Maria's back, Natasha's eyes rolled as her head lulled backward. Panting, the ex-agent croaked a reply:

 

"I want this! Ohhhh! Ungh! Uhh! Mmmmm- Mariaaahhhh!!"

 

Squeezed between her Dom and the desk, Natasha felt contorted and ecstatic even as her bowel twisted painfully; she had done it, met Maria's ridiculous demands; they were working together once more.

 

This was it. This was what she had been craving for so long; the humiliation and the near breaking of all that she was, that only Maria could provide. Maybe she had become addicted to staring at the precipice, of testing her limits. Maybe that was the point. After all, Superheroes weren’t supposed to have limits.

 

"I can see your whole fucking universe Natasha,” Maria repeated breathily, knowing that she had her:

 

“And it is soo, fucking, small!"

 

Natasha cried out, eyes blurring as she came hard against the desk, losing control of her bodily functions. Tensing hard she felt something crack, unsure if it was her or the baton, feeling too much pleasure to care.

 

Not letting up, Maria worked her tired arm, massaging the redhead's pussy with her other hand as she worked.

 

Feeling the heat rise yet again Natasha screamed, spasm-ing in the brunette's hands.

 

Feeling Natasha's cheeks tense and flex, Maria grimaced in determination as the redhead burst, squirting her with cream. 

 

For once, Natasha didn't care; she was free! In the light of day she could be the poster girl, at night, she’d do the real work; whatever it took to keep her people together.

 

Hearing the door swing open, Maria froze, unable to hide their compromising situation.

 

Looking up she met Helen Cho's amazed eyes, the Doctor having returned presumably to finish whatever it was she had originally come for. Mortified, Maria could only stare back at Helen from where she leant, bent over between the redhead's shaking bare thighs.

 

Helen gaped, eyes wide as she saw how her new equipment was being implemented; the fully extended electro shock weapon buried between the Black Widow’s ass cheeks.

 

Desperate for further friction and oblivious to their intruder, Natasha pumped down on the frozen shaft, before realising her mistake:

 

Activating the baton’s stun setting, the redhead screamed as her bowels were shocked with a powerful charge: 

"Un Ugh! Ugh! UGH! UGH! UGGH! UGGGHH!"

 

Shuddering in place, Natasha's entire body tensed up, muscles locking as her insides were inundated with waves of electricity. Baring her teeth, her eyelids fluttered as she flirted with sudden unconsciousness, her already stressed heart now beating even faster. No longer able to control even her most basic bodily functions, Natasha was forced to instantly give way.

 

Feeling her internal pressures suddenly released, Natasha gasped in unexpected relief, cumming all over again as her muscles turned to putty, her insides buzzing.

 

Sprawling over the desk her head lulled over the rim, now facing the shocked Doctor upside down in the open doorway. 

 

Green eyes glazing over in feint happiness, steam rose from between the two tangled women:

 

"Owww… those really do sting… love the new toys Doc."

 

 

The End


End file.
